


Art for the story "Pohjola"

by Naoe, skyhighjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, DCBB, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2017, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoe/pseuds/Naoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighjelly/pseuds/skyhighjelly
Summary: Hunters of the supernatural are keepers of the peace, even if they run a bit under the radar. They keep the human-killing creatures under control, while wee creatures like pixies and ghosts are treated as household pests. Dean is hunting down whatever is killing off whole populations of prisons and small towns in Northern New Mexico, with his new pal, the mysterious–but hot–weirdo, Cas giving him a hand. His usual partner, Charlie, is working with the witch Meg to find the slippery source, which leaves it up to him and the obviously inhuman Cas to do the legwork. “Obviously,” because–although Cas doesn’t even ping his hunter radar–he knows too much, and to not even be on Dean’s radar at all…? That’s impossible.Meanwhile, people are dying, the road is long, and Baby is out of order.But maybe a road trip in an ugly camper truck, a curious case, and a working vacation in a Santa Village in the wilds of New Mexico with the blue-eyed mystery man is just what Dean needs?





	Art for the story "Pohjola"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pohjola: Immigrant Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708729) by [Naoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoe/pseuds/Naoe), [skyhighjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighjelly/pseuds/skyhighjelly). 



> my DCBB2017 art!  
> I loved working with Naoe, she's been an amazing author and wrote an ABSOLUTELY fantastic story! PLEASE GIVE HER LOVE!  
> .  
> .  
> .**Plese keep in mind that this story is rated MATURE**  
> and obviously don't forget to come and say hi on my Tumblr: peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com

Fic Cover 

Dean and cas first meeting!

Dean's back tattoo

Castiel 

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to finally post this! :) I really loved working on these drawings! I've experimented a bit and they are kinda different from my usual stuff :)  
> This is my final DCBB post this year and I can't express how much I loved this challenge!  
> //AAANDDD go and check out the other authors and artist! :) //


End file.
